Angel Disappeared
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Tony finally got the life he wanted. A wife, a family, as well as a grateful life. But everything comes to an end. Tony is downstairs in the armory when he hears screaming. When he goes upstairs, he can't believe what just happened. Mrs. Pepper Stark is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys! A new story means new opportunities! I don't know what opportunities though. So yeah. Anyway this story came to me randomly and I don't know if I would make this a series/chapter or just a one-shot. Anyway enjoy! **

** Oh and FYI… Tony still has his heart implant. Just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: Please…. **

"Hey honey." Tony said kissing his wife Pepper Potts. It has been 10 years since the lovebirds have been married; they even got an 8-year-old daughter, Julie. She was just like her dad, smart and very very stubborn. But she had her mother's looks, other than the blue eyes. Overall, she was an angel.

"Daddy!" Julie said stopping her small invention.

"Hey! There's my little girl." Tony dropped his stuff on the floor and lifted his bundle of joy into his arms. He kissed her cheek and set her down. Pepper giggled silently and crossed her arms. "How was work today? You seem exhausted."

"Oh really do?" Tony said giving an evil look. He grabbed Pepper around her waist and dunked her. "How about now?"

"Yeah, you still look tired." They laughed before Julie screamed…

"EW!" Tony smiled and walked towards his daughter. Pepper went back into the kitchen and continued making dinner.

"What are you making today angel?" Tony said sitting down next to Julie.

"A repulsor beam. A prototype, like the thing on your suit daddy!" Tony looked shocked, but suddenly he pinned his daughter down.

"NO Daddy No!" Julie started having a fit of laughter as her daddy tickled her senseless.

"Hey! Keep it down you two!" Tony s=laughed but stopped suddenly to clutch his heart, he groaned.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come quick!" Pepper rushed into the room and held her husband up.

"Tony?"

"Just take me downstairs to the armory. Ugh… I should've charged this stupid thing at the tower." Tony limped downstairs with the help of his wife. He grabbed the charger and gingerly lifted his shirt up. He jabbed the device into his heart monitor and gasped. "Ah… That feels so much better! Thank god." Julie giggled and hopped on top of Tony's workbench. Pepper rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs to the kitchen.

"What is it Julie?" Tony said gently. Julie giggled and ran upstairs too. Tony just smiled and felt amazing. He couldn't believe it. He finally had the girl of his dreams, a home, and a family. His dad had found another woman, but they were just friends at the moment. Life couldn't get better than this.

About thirty minutes later, Tony was wondering why Pepper was taking so long to cook. Suddenly a loud BANG and scream erupted upstairs.

Tony's blood turned to ice as he jumped three stairs at a time to get into the living room. "PEPPER?! JULIE?!" He looked around the room to look for his girls. All he saw was a little redheaded girl sprawled across the broken kitchen roof.

"Julie?! Julie baby!" He ran towards her and scooped her up into his arms. "Julie say something! Anything! I'm here baby! Your daddy's right here." Julie moaned and opened her eyes.

"Daddy. Mommy's gone! A.I.M. took her away I think. Daddy!" Julie sobbed into Tony's chest. It broke his heart but he picked his daughter up, bridal style, and led her downstairs into the armory. He set his daughter down on a lab table and instructed his computer to heal any injury that Julie took.

"Pepper? Where are you?"

(Pepper)

She couldn't believe this. It was a Friday, and it was the day she and Tony were going to spend time, official time, with their daughter. Now Titanium Man who was dressed up in an A.I.M costume was kidnapping her.

"Let go of me Justin!" She said pounding her fists onto his back.

"Never again will I do that Pepper Potts. Your husband will pay for making me look stupid in front of the whole tri-state area! And for giving me this." Justin's mask flew open to reveal a scar running from the end of his eyebrow to the beginning of his jaw. "That's also the reason why I wore the A.I.M costume, I don't want Tony catching up to me so quickly now do I?

This was the beginning of Pepper's worst nightmare. "TONY!"

**Hooray! Okay so new story… I like it a lot actually! But yeah… REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and I also finally finished The Last Attempt too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**One review was just fine to me! Enough to make me continue writing this! Okay so thank you so much gudiyaali16!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

_Body healing done for: Julie Maria Stark. _Tony sighed in relief and picked his daughter off the lab table. "Daddy!" She said sobbing into his chest. "I want mommy back! I want mommy!" Tony felt heartbroken and rubbed small circles on Julie's back.

"Its okay sweetie. Mommy will be back. I'll find her and bring her back. I'll leave tomorrow and be back at night, okay?" Julie nodded. Tony sighed. "How about I let you stay with Uncle Rhodey today?" She looked up at Tony with wide eyes.

"Really daddy?"

"Really sweetie." She squealed in delight and ran upstairs into her room. Tony saw her leave and went up to his computer.

"Computer, scan Pepper's bio signature. And find the tracking device in the wedding ring." Tony was very scared about losing his family. When he had proposed to Pepper he made sure that the ring he gave her had a tracking device in it in case she was kidnapped, like this. He only used it to find her in dangerous moment, he swore never to use it to find her or stalk her.

Julie had her tracking device in her diamond earrings. Julie hated taking her earring studs off so Tony knew that it was a good place a tracking device. "DADDY!" Julie screamed. Tony paled and ran up the flight of stairs and burst into Julie's room.

"Julie honey, what's the matter?" She was crying as she held up a decapitated pigs head and body.

"Mr. Wiggles is broken!" Tony looked at Mr. Wiggles and sighed. Mr. Wiggles was Julie's heart and soul. She took him everywhere. It was a gift from him to her.

"I'll fix him on the way to Uncle Rhodey's house okay angel?" She nodded and stuffed her crayons and doodle book into a Hello Kitty backpack.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Julie nodded.

"Homework?"

"CHECK!" She replied happily.

"Toothbrush?"

"Check!" Tony started to buckle in her straps on her booster seat.

"Blanket, night dress, and tomorrows cloths?"

"Check, check, and check daddy! And daddy?"

"Yes angel." Tony said as he backed up the car.

"Did you fix Mr. Wiggles?" He smiled and said.

"It was a long surgery honey. But here." He handed her Mr. Wiggles and she giggles before holding him close to her chest.

_RIIIING!_ "Rhodey hey. Look Pepper's been…." He gulped. "Kidnapped. She's gone. I need you to look after Julie while I'm gone. Is that okay?" There was a pause. "Thanks man! I owe you one." He hung up and drove up too the 3 story white bricked house of the Rhodes family.

When he rang the doorbell, Laura, Rhodey's wife, opened the door and called for her kids. Julie rushed inside and immediately started playing with Mathew and Cici. "I'm sorry about Pepper Tony. Are you going to find her today?" Laura asked as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth.

"Yeah. Tell Rhodey thanks. And Laura… Thank you." She smiled and patted Tony's hand before waving him goodbye.

"Pepper I'm coming for you."

"Pepper held her knees to her chest as if she was a teenager. "Tony where are you?" She said silently to herself. Justin put her in a very fancy room.

Her bed was white and fluffy and looked like it belonged to a princess. Her big window was laced with an elegant curtain and the rest of her room like a fairy tale come alive. Pepper sat on the bed and wept quietly. Who knew what Justin was going to do to her. Murder her? Experiment on her? Or worse… No. No, that was not going to happen. Whatever Justin had in mind, it wasn't going to happen any day in Pepper's book.

She had to be patient and wait for her husband. But Pepper knew Tony too well. He was probably leaving Julie with Rhodey and Laura for the night and was probably going to start searching for her from his armory until he got some idea of where he had to look. But so far she was optimistic. Everything was scary at the moment and she didn't want to think of the outcome of staying the night in Justin's mansion.

Suddenly there was knock at the door. "Who is it?!" She shrieked.

"It's the maid ma'am." A quiet voice said. Pepper hesitantly walked to the large white doors and turned the golden handle.

"What do you want?" She whispered through the small opening. The maid looked fragile, weak, and very young. In her hands she carried a huge tray of food that she was staring at hungrily. Pepper felt bad and waved for the maid to follow her in.

"What's your name?" Pepper asked.

"Marissa." Marissa put the tray on the table and was about to walk out the door before Pepper grabbed her arm.

"Help me eat this Marissa." The maid shook her head hard first, but when she saw the food she nodded.

"Let's talk Marissa. There is so much stuff that I have to tell you." Maybe Tony can ake his time.

"Looks like Pepper found a friend. Well I hope she gets used to Marissa. Because tomorrow Marissa won't be around for long." Justin said beaming at the camera view he saw of Pepper's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The search begins

**Hello! Okay just like The New Girl. PLEASE REVIEW guys! I just love them and they make my day even though it's a ";)" It makes my day! So please review. **

** CHAPTER 3!**

**Disclaimer: ****(sigh)**

Tony was in vain. He came back that night just like he told Julie he would. He knocked on the Rhodes residents. He heard laughter inside, and non- other than his friend Rhodey, opened the door.

"TONY! Hey man! I…. Oh no. Still?" Tony nodded tears threatening to fall. Tony looked at the happy family and dragged Tony into his study.

"You didn't find her?"

"N… No. I looked all night Rhodey. Every place that I thought Pepper would be at. She's gone Rhodey. She's gone!" Tony couldn't hold back. He started to sob. Rhodey looked shocked. Tony was the one who was strong. When Tony broke his arm from an Iron Man fight, he still fought for 3 more hours.

Rhodey didn't know what to say, so he walked out and brought his wife in. "Laura… you need to talk to him! He's a wreck."

"Oh no! He's your best friend for life. You aren't leaving me here to talk to him by myself you hear?" Rhodey nodded and sat down next to his wife in front of Tony. Laura rubbed Tony's hand.

"You sure you checked everywhere?" She asked. Tony nodded.

"Everywhere. Well I looked anywhere that I could at night. Don't tell Julie please. She couldn't stand it." But Julie was at the doorway.

"Daddy?" She ran into his arms and he embraced her, stroking her hair. "Daddy? You didn't find mom yet did you?" Yup, she did get her dad's smarts. Tony knew he could only say the truth.

"No honey. I looked all night. Mommy will be found. But for now lets get you to school." Tony quickly said his thanks, ruffled the Rhodes kids and walked out suiting up in Iron Man.

"Daddy." Julie said after a while of sitting in Tony's arms. "Why would anyone want to kidnap mommy? She didn't do anything bad did she?" Tony opened his mask and shook his head.

"No angel. They are trying to use me. Remember what I said about being rich?"

"They have mommy for ransom? They want money?" Tony nodded.

"Well maybe sweetie. But I would have gotten a phone call by that person by now. It's been 2 days now." Julie and Tony didn't talk the rest of the way. Tony finally reached Julie's school and dropped her off.

"Be good now honey…" Julie giggled and walked into the school. But Tony was unaware of what was going to happen during school.

Pepper was waiting for Marissa. There was a knock and she sprang off her bed and threw open the door. She gasped. "Justin…"

"Hello angel." He said walking into her room closing the door behind him. Pepper gulped and continued to back away. He reached out and smelled a strand of her hair. She pulled away.

"Where's Marissa, Justin? What did you do to her?" Justin chuckled. He had thought to kill Marissa, but instead he agreed to let Pepper have some adult company. As well as another person, soon.

"Marissa is getting your lunch ready. I am happy you found a friend Pepper." She pushed Justin towards the door."

"Thanks now get OUT!" She slammed the door on his face and sat on the lounge chair, and started thinking. There was another knock.

"Marissa?" She heard a "yes." And she pulled open the door. "Come in!" Marissa walked in and the two started to eat.

"Pepper? I have to tell you something." Marissa looked nervous.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"You aren't going to like what you hear…"

Tony was sleeping when he got a phone call. He opened his eyes and saw the collar ID. It was Julie's school. His blood turned to ice as he pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yes?"

"Julie's been kidnapped…"

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! So please fellow readers… just leave a review! I want at least 5… Yeah that isn't much**** Okay well adios! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

**Holy Cow! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Man my email was flooded with reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Carpetbakr: Cliffhangers are my specialty! ^^**

**imaAvenger: Maria was the middle name cuz that was Tony's mom's name! **

**SilverPedal1402: You are never annoying! Aw! Well I'm glad you are enjoying my story!**

**HERE WE ARE! CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclaimer: Again….**

Tony hung up on the school and fled the house. _NO! Not my kid! Who the heck is doing this?! _Tony whipped out his keys and shoved them into the ignition. "COME ON! HURRY UP STUPID CAR!" Once it roared to life, Tony sped away.

_RIIING!_ "Hello?!" Tony shouted.

"Mr. Stark." He heard clapping in the background. Tony's face went red. "Mr. Stark."

"Who are you? Wait till I get my hands on you! Where is my family?!"

"All will be answered soon. But I can't just HAND you your family. That would be cheating…" Tony stayed silent. Once Julie's school came into view, he put the calmest voice he could muster up.

"What do you want?" There was silence on the other end. "Hello?"

"I want your company."

"My COMPANY?! No. There is…" A blood-chilling scream rippled the phone. "NO!"

"TONY! TONY! PLEASE! NO!" Tony felt as if his heart was being pulled out of his chest and was replaced by air.

"Pepper? Okay! Okay! I'll do it! Just leave her alone! Please!" He was desperate.

"Ah, I change my mind. I don't need your company. But I do want to keep your daughter." Tony heard a whimper.

"Julie…" He breathed. "No. I will never except to that. No way."

"Okay. Then hand yourself over to me."

"What?"

"Since you don't want your daughter to be given to me, I want you instead." Tony wasn't even hesitating.

"OKAY! DEAL!" He heard more clapping and cries in the background.

"DADDY!" Tony ignored his daughter's cry.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Of course Mr. Stark. In fact we are here to pick you up… right… now." Something crashed onto the hood of the car. Tony flew out the door and landed on his feet. He turned around and froze in shock.

"Whiplash?"

"Hello Sssssstark." He whipped his long devastating thread of pain and cut Tony's leg. Tony yelped and clutched his thigh. Whiplash made one last move and wrapped his whips around Tony's body, shocking him into unconsciousness.

"Done Mr. Hammer."

"Wonderful. Bring our guest to the lab. Time to unite him with his family."

(HOUR LATER)

"Tony? Honey? Wake up!" Tony opened his eyes gingerly and saw a beautiful face. Angel red hair whipped around her shoulders and her face was etched with worry.

"Pepper. Oh my god, thank god you are okay." Pepper smiled and gave Tony a hug before Julie could plow into him.

"DADDY!" Tony smiled and held onto his daughter as he slowly got up.

"There's my baby girl." He kissed her forehead and let her huddle up against him. "Where are we?" Pepper looked at Tony in shock.

"You didn't figure it out?" Tony shook his head.

"I had ideas, but I wasn't sure who it was."

"Tony. It's Justin. Justin Hammer. I wasn't screaming though. It was Marissa. Another girl that was Justin's maid. She helped me Tony. And now… now…" Pepper's eyes were full of tears. "She's dead." Tears fell down her face. Tony felt a twinge of hurt as he gathered his family into his arms. He gave them a hug and pulled away after a yelp.

"My leg. Ah. Stupid. I was so stupid. I should've seen that coming." Blood seeped through his black pants. Suddenly a chuckle erupted behind him. He turned around and gasped.

"Justin." He gritted his teeth so much that people would've thought that his teeth were coming out. "I'm going to kill you. I am going to kill you so bad that no one can recognize who you are." Justin laughed and snapped his fingers. The Masia appeared around them and they grabbed the girls.

"What? Hey!" Tony made a desperate grab for his family. He looked at Justin who had a smirk on his face.

"A deal is a deal Tony. I am letting your family go. But, if you make any move to help them in any way…" He pulled out a button and pressed it. Tony's angel's bodies were coursed with electricity.

"NO!" Justin turned it off. Pepper was breathing hard, but Julie was out cold. "Okay, just send them home. I won't do anything stupid. Promise." Justin nodded and ushered the Masia to leave. They left with a fighting wife yelling to her husband. Tony looked away and stayed calm. His body was aching and his leg was starting to get worse.

"So. I shall get you prepped for some experiments then. GEORGE!" An old man walked out in a butlers suit. He looked down at Tony with recognition sketched on his face. His eyes were full of pity, but he lifted up the wounded man and led him into a room.

"Mr. Stark, please take a shower. I shall fetch some antibiotics to help your wounds." Tony stopped him.

"George? Is that really you?" George nodded and left the room. George was Tony's trustworthy helper. But when Tony got married, he paid George to relax and finally settle down. But Justin captured the butler and threatened him that if George didn't serve him, his family would be killed.

Tony sighed and walked into the shower. He let the warm water run along his body, but his mind was set on his family. The water fell onto his wound, but Tony ignored it. After wrapping himself in a robe, Tony walked out and noticed scrubs on the bed.

"He's kidding me. No way." George was waiting patiently and quickly wrapped up Tony's leg.

"Mr. Hammer wants you down in the lab within 5 minutes Mr. Stark." And with that he left. Tony was close to tears as he covered himself in the doctor's outfit. Walking out of the room, he had a feeling that he wouldn't return here for a while.

"Hello Tony. Please lay down here." Justin said gesturing to a cold metal table. Tony obeyed. But the moment he laid down, metal cuffs wrapped around Tony's wrist and planted them on his side.

"What the…" Justin smiled.

"Time to start the experiments…"

** Okay! So I am done! Please review guys… Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Experiment

**OMG! So many reviews for such a small chapter. Well now I know how to captivate my audience!:) Anyway, thank y'all so much for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously….**

Tony was really scared. Okay yeah he was a lab rat when he got the transplant, but this was under Justin's rule and Justin's house. That thought wasn't exactly what he had dreamed about.

"Tony, Tony, Tony." Justin was walking in wearing a white lab coat, over his white and black suit. Justin had aged, a lot. The last time Tony has seen Justin; it was when Justin was around 24 years old. Now looking at him, he had aged another 10 years. "Wow. About 20? 24? 26? So young now aren't you? Tell me, how old are you?" Tony looked away trying to maintain his breathing.

"Enough with the jokes Justin. Just get it over with." Tony looked back at the cruel forest green eyes only to see paranoia and humor.

"You didn't answer my question Tony. Now that is just rude. You need to pay for that." Justin slowly walked over to the tray next to him and pulled out a scapula. He fingered it and turned it over in his hands.

"I can't get my hands dirty now can I?" Justin quickly and swiftly pulled on purple latex gloves and held the scapula in a way that said, _I'm stabbing you quickly and quietly._ Tony gulped.

"I'm 20." Tony croaked out. Justin leaned in as if he couldn't hear. "I'm 20!" Justin nodded but still held the sharp surgical equipment menacingly.

"Too late." Justin slowly put the scapula near Tony's ribcage and pushed on the skin. Tony screamed as blood slowly seeped out the 8 inch wound.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" He said trying not to do anything stupid. Justin only smiled and held a syringe filled with a turquoise color.

"You didn't answer my question in time and you had it coming. But this needed to be tested. It's called the KillerMachine.09. It should, if I got my people to do it correctly, slowly kill the victim. And don't worry I got the antidote right here." Justin said patting his lab coat pocket.

Pepper was just screaming curse after curse at the Masia. She held her unconscious daughter in her arms as the white masked freaks were just shouting, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Once they reached the Stark House they sighed in relief after dumping the girls on the sidewalk.

Pepper quickly picked up Julie and ran inside. She didn't take a second look at the damage as she put Julie on the couch. She ran into the kitchen and whipped out the phone. _I don't care what Justin said. Tony is my husband. And I am going to help him in anyway I can. Nothing can stop me. _The other end was ringing until a sweet soft voice said, "Hello?"

"Laura! It's me Pepper!" There was a silence before a high-pitched shriek.

"Girl you've been gone too long! Ha, sorry about my grammar there. But, Pepper are you okay? Wait, I'm going to pick you and Julie up. No questions asked. Be there in a minute." Laura hung up, as Pepper stood there dumbfounded.

_There is someone else in this world that talks faster than me._ Pepper smiled and went to get a bag or two.

Laura came within five minutes. "You aren't safe here Pepper. Rhodey told me so." Pepper nodded in agreement and fetched her daughter. Slinging her onto her hip, she went outside with Laura.

"Get in. I'll take you to my house, and then Rhodey will tell you what to do."

"AHHH!" Tony was writhing in pain. Well the serum worked, it was killing him slowly, but painfully. Justin stood there watching Tony's body arch and squirm, but he was displeased.

"The victim isn't supposed to feel pain. The serum should be an element of surprise. Well this sucks." He quickly grabbed the antidote and injected it. Tony gasped and took in refreshing deep breaths of air.

"Well… Don't… do… that… again!" Tony huffed. He was scrambling around trying to release himself from the bonds on his legs and wrists. _Stupid! Couldn't you contact S.H.E.I.L.D?! No. You're a wimp. Now you're daughter and wife will become fried girls by the end of this day, or whenever. Good job Stark. You… are… a… genius. I have to distract Hammer first. And if I can convince George to at least get me a phone that would help as well. Stark, do yourself a favor, stop talking to yourself._

"A mental battle eh Stark? Tony, look at you. A man, a married man with a family. Do you really want this?"

"No."

"I know you don't. So why don't you hold on a little longer as I get more… stuff." Justin said "stuff" as if it was the best thing in the world. Tony gulped and looked at the white ceiling in front of him. He had to get out. His heart can't take much of this. Even Dr. Yinsen said that. Too much medicine without proper prescription and too many drugs can stop his heart permanently. _Maybe this is what Justin wants. To kill me, he wants the most painful way to kill me. This guy is insane. Oh wait, I'm talking to myself again. I am such a loner. _

"Pepper, oh it's so good to see you." Rhodey said enveloping his best friend into his arms. She was shaking but he wanted to comfort her first.

"Rhodey, Tony…. Tony… Tony is being experimented on. I think Justin wants to kill him that way. Slowly and painfully." Rhodey nodded.

"Looks like YOUR angel disappeared eh Pep?" She punched him in the arm.

"I'm serious Rhodey. If you don't get back my HUSBAND right NOW… So help me…" Rhodey put his arms up in surrender.

"I got it. Look I'll do my best. Tony will be fine, he's strong and he can do this Pepper. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he can hold out a couple more days. I know he can." He looked over to Laura. "Sweetheart, please. Take Pepper to the guest room, as well as Julie, and get them some food. Looks like they haven't eaten in days." Laura smiled warmly at the guests and kissed her husband.

"Please Rhodey. We all want Tony back." Rhodey put his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You aren't the only one dear." When Laura left he rushed down into the basement to get his War Machine suit. "I'm coming for you buddy, hold on bro."

** Okay! Chapter 5! I am going to update Taken Over when I write my 6****th**** chapter next week. Sorry for the wait guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: AD

**YAY! Reviews! Please guys, I really love reviews. And I am so sorry about not updating fast enough. Here it comes…. ****SCHOOL! It's hard to be a 10****th**** grade!**

**Disclaimer: Darn….**

"No more. Please…" Tony said. His breathing had reduced to mere huffs. Justin just laughed as if he was enjoying every moment of this, oh wait he was.

"Just be happy this wasn't your girls Stark." Tony instantly went red in the face and forced himself to use every ounce of his strength to lift himself off the table.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!" Justin just laughed again and patted his shoulder.

"Ah, Stark. You don't understand. Your girls are safe, but you aren't. Oh wait I hear something. Is that your failing heart? One more test should kill you. Aren't I right?" Tony didn't respond, he just looked away. He did everything he could to keep himself from crying. He hated this. It was as painful as the time he got a broken leg from falling down 2 flights of stairs. He couldn't let his girls get hurt. But all he wanted to do was just die at the moment. 15 tests, not fun. Each break he got was only about 2 minutes before the next test. He wanted help, and he wanted, no he needed to get a message out. But all the message he got was, _OH THE PAIN!_

"Be back in a bit Tony. Oh actually, I think we are done for today." Justin left leaving Tony thinking for any message possible. George also came in with a look of grief.

"Are you okay sir?" He slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulder and waist.

"Call me Tony, please." George smiled and quickly and slowly took him towards his room.

The moment they reached Tony's room, Tony was already close to passing out. But the time George left, Tony only saw darkness.

"Where is he?" Pepper said grabbing Laura's shoulders. She shook her back and forth so fast that Laura thought that her eyeballs had come out.

"Sweetheart! Pepper! PATRICIA!" Pepper stopped. "Wait, let me get my eyeballs get back into place. Okay, Rhodey is looking for him. Don't worry he will be found by the end of tomorrow. I promise. And you know the fact that Rhodey is good at what he does." Pepper nodded.

"Is Julie okay?"

"She's sleeping. Don't worry." But Pepper couldn't help but worry. What was Justin doing to him? What if he was dead? What if he was close to dying? Or…. No. He will be fine.

"Right. Uh, I'm hungry." Laura smiled and led Pepper to the kitchen. But before Laura handed a sandwich to her, Pepper ran to the sink and made a sound of puke.

"Pepper? Pepper! Are you okay?" Laura, being a nurse, checked Pepper quickly. "Oh my god."

"What?" Pepper looked startled as she wiped the sweat off of her face. She turned on the faucet to wash down her lunch. A phone call cut off Laura's thought.

"Hello? Oh hey honey. Yes. Oh god. Well at least you found him right? Alright, and I just have to say I have something to tell you when you coming home." She hung up after saying I love you.

"What were you going to say?" Pepper said pushing aside a sandwich on the counter. She quickly went towards the cabinet and grabbed a cup, filling it up with water she started to drink it. Her eyebrows were arched saying, _you better tell me what you were about to say. _

Laura sucked in a breath. "Pepper, you're pregnant."

**I was watching a show and I got the idea. CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! My next chapter will have the shout- outs. I promise. I really want to make some people feel as if I read yawls reviews, and I do. I am so excited about this chapter!:) Okay here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a zip…**

"Tony…. Tony…" Tony looked around. And there she was. The girl of his dreams was in a medieval century white dress. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders and her hazel eyes gleamed gold. "Pepper…" He ran towards her and circled his arms around her waist. He picked her up and turned a 360 letting her scream in delight. She had her arms around his neck, and when he stopped spinning her, she looked down at him. Pepper grabbed his face, and just before their lips could touch, Pepper dissolved. Tony backed away startled by her disappearance.

"PEPPER?!" He screamed in distraught and fell to his knees. Suddenly the whole roomed dissolved and Tony woke up on the floor in tears. "Pepper…."

Tony was getting ready when someone knocked on h is door. To him, this luxuries place was just reminding him more that he had to get away from Justin. Then suddenly his mind filled with memories of yesterday's events. All he could remember was the pain, and of course his desperate feeling of seeing Pepper again. There was the knock again.

"Wait a minute." He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He ran his hand through his hair and let the water drip onto his back. He opened the door only to smile. "Hello George."

"Hello Master Stark, and good morning." George had his butler suit on and a silver plate filled with stomach growling food. Tony moved away from the door and gestured for George to walk in. But he noticed something off about George. He leaned back and saw that he was limping.

"George? George, are you alright?" Tony closed the door and looked at him. George raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Tony, I am getting old. I…" He swallowed. "Enjoy your breakfast. Master Hammer wants you ready by 10 today." Tony froze in his place and he nodded. He did not want to meet George's eyes, it was the last thing he wanted to do. Instead, he forced a smile and gestured for George to leave.

"Thank you for the breakfast. And George, have a good day." George nodded and Tony shut the door. Sighing, he went back into the shower and finished up his shower. He didn't want to leave the warm sauna feeling water on his back.

He shut the water off, grabbed another clean scented white towel and stepped out. Tony took his regular red shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes outfit. Eyeing the breakfast, he walked towards it, grabbed a chocolate muffin and mixed a coffee together. He jumped up onto the bed and laid his head on the king size pillow, slowly digging his teeth into the chocolate muffin he thought of Pepper. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, hold Julie, do so many things but Justin grounded him.

Justin. That was the foulest words he has ever said. That guy was going to die. He would definitely make him pay for everything he has ever done. Another knock. Sighing in disappointment, Tony trashed his coffee and muffin and opened the door. His head was down, and all he was thinking was the murderous thoughts to make him happy. There was the quietest noise that Tony had to look up. _Oh my god._ Right in front of him stood the very thing he wanted to see.

"Rhodey? Is that really you?" He was in so much shock that his body shook. The stealth armor was right in front of him, the facemask opened to reveal his best friends face.

"Hey buddy. Let's get you home." Tony allowed himself to cry. He had to. After about 3 days being captive and undergoing, god knows what, experiments. Seeing Rhodey just burst the only bubble.

After calming down, he smiled. "So how do we get out?"

"What do you mean Tony? Just right out the… Oh right. Can't use the same route twice."

"Bingo. I know this place a little bit when I first came here to talk to Justin. Follow me." Tony led Rhodey down a series of hallways making sure to keep him in stealth mode. He glanced each door, hallway, staircase, about 10 times before proceeding on. Finally he found the perfect way out.

"A chimney? You want me to fly the both of us out in a chimney? Tony… you aren't serious are you? We cant…"

"Well… well… well…" Rhodey and Tony whipped around to face Justin. He was clapping, and his left arm had a black .45 pistol. Rhodey came into view and he covered one hand on Tony.

"Justin you better back off… or I swear to god…" An ear popping sound filled the room. Rhodey looked down at himself and then at a still faced stunned Tony. Rhodey overall was fine, except for the fact that he probably lost his hearing. But when he looked at Tony, the situation got worse.

Tony was eyeing his shirt. A perfect hole was made about 2 inches away from his bottom rib. Without a yelp or sigh, Tony fell to the ground unconscious.

"It was a gift. You can take him away for what I care. But let me tell you this, who ever you are. I will find Tony and his family and make his life miserable. That bullet wound also contained one of my experiments. And the only antidote is with me. You want the antidote then leave Tony here. If not…" Justin shrugged and tapped his temple with his gun. "You think about it. You got about 24 hours before it kills him." Rhodey was not going to let Tony stay here. He was going to get help, and it wasn't from Justin.

"I'll take my chances…" And with that, he blasted through the roof with Tony in his arms; he had to find Dr. Yinsen.

**YAY! I was super excited. I haven't gotten any sleep this whole week. Stupid school and homework. But I made a goal to type up all my stories and update the next chapter in all of them! Oh and if any of y'all know how to adopt a story… please tell me! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

** Okay… Well not enough reviews I thought to make a shout out. But the next chapter will definitely contain the shout out.**

**Disclaimer: Okay if I did, I wouldn't be here right now…**

"Stay with me buddy! Hold on!" But of course Rhodey received no answer. He was going to go directly to Dr. Yinsen, but he had to get the bullet out first. The last thing he wanted was questions from the doctor. He didn't want Justin involved, all he would do is make a big scene and kill everyone that Tony cared about.

Blood flowed on top of the armor and little droplets fell to the street. Tony's head and arms hung over the side. Rhodey, at first, wanted to sling Tony over his shoulder, but with the injury, it wasn't likely. "Come on… almost there. YES!" Rhodey quickly brought himself down into the secret hatch on top of the garage. Landing and removing the armor, he still held his best friend, bridal style; as he kicked open the door. "LAURA! SEND THE KIDS TO A ROOM! DON'T LET THEM COME OUT!" Rhodey shouted as he placed Tony on top of the kitchen counter.

"What? Oh god… KIDS! GO WATCH A MOVIE!" Laura shouted running to the kitchen. There was a happy murmur and footsteps as Mathew, Cici, and Julie ran into the media room. "What happened to him Rhodey?" Laura walked to one of the cabinet doors and ripped out Latex gloves. Rhodey walked to the sink and rinsed his hands, but he recoiled.

"He got shot. Agh! Did someone just throw up into the sink? Laura, I told you that the kids…"

"Pepper's pregnant…" Rhodey looked shocked. By then Pepper walked in and almost passed out.

"That can't be Tony… No… not my Tony…" Pepper rushed into Rhodey's arms shaking.

"He'll be okay Pepper, you'll see…"

"Déjà vu?" Pepper said smiling. Taking in a deep breath, she faced Laura. "What should I do?"

(NEXT SCENE…)

Laura couldn't of been happier to have gotten a nursing degree. At the moment she needed all her skills. "Pepper go wet a paper towel. Rhodey get me scissors." Everyone scrambled around getting supplies or watching Tony's pale face. Laura reached back into the cabinet and pulled out a needle, alcohol pad, tweezers, and some string. With the scissors she cut Tony's shirt, exposing the wound. Carefully taking the paper towel, she first dabbed then rubbed off the blood. Tony flinched.

"He's waking up. Rhodey I need to get that towel hanging on the oven handle." Rhodey did what he was told and retrieved the blue and white striped hand towel. "Place it over Tony's mouth." Rhodey stood stunned.

"What? Laura… that's torture. I can't do this…"

"Yeah? Rhodey, Tony's my best friend too. But I can't let his screams get the kids downstairs, nor get the neighbors suspicious. Just do it." Rhodey eyed Pepper and placed the cloth over his friend's mouth. Gently pushing on it he nodded towards his wife. Laura started up the stove and pushed the needles tip into the flame. The tip glowed red like the sun and when Laura pulled it away it died into a black color. She opened on of the alcohol packets and ripped it open. Quickly sanitizing the wound she handed it to Pepper. Ripping another packet she let the disinfectant hover over the bloody wound.

"Pepper take the string, sanitize this and string it through. Do the tweezers as you're at it. Make sure to use a different alcohol pad each time. And Rhodey, push." She pushed the pad against the wound. Tony responded by pushing his chest upward. He let out a muffled scream through the towel. His hands grabbed the edge of the counter.

As Pepper did her duty she whispered silent words of encouragement. "Come on honey. Almost done." Laura threw the bloody pad away into a bowl and grabbed the sanitized tweezers.

"This will get ugly. But since it's a bullet wound, it's all I got… I really can't see him like this." Laura said. Sighing she nodded at Rhodey and slowly pushed the tip into the 2 inch wound. Tony writhed, but it seemed to know what was going on, because he didn't let his abdominal part move or twitch. Of course, he screamed, but for what the others knew, he wasn't interfering with Laura's "operation."

Laura did her best not to twist the tweezers too much. The more pain she inflicted, the more she couldn't let herself hear the screams and get the bullet. Finally she felt a hard top. Opening the tweezers, she did her best to grab the thing and pull it out. Once it was out she plopped it into the bowl and grabbed another alcohol pad. Tony calmed down because he was out cold again.

Dabbing the reopened wound, she grabbed the needle and stitched up the remainder of what was left of the bullet wound.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

Laura, Rhodey, and Pepper slowly removed Tony from the kitchen counter and set him in the guest room. Laura made sure to cover the wound with gauze. Rhodey and Pepper went to get the guest room ready, but during that time Tony had woken up and he pulled on her wrist. Laura's ear was in front of his mouth. "Thank you…" Was all Tony said before passing out again.

Laura, being a nurse, did her job and cleansed the entire counter down with so many disinfectants that she was sure no germ could land there for 5 months.

She finished preparing the dinner, Mac and Cheese for the kids, and steak with pasta for the adults. Laura allowed the kids to go upstairs to eat and finish the movie. For all she cared she didn't even care if the kids stayed up until midnight. She didn't want them coming downstairs.

The adults ate in silence. But Rhodey broke the ice first.

"So you're pregnant?" He said directing the question to Pepper. She merely nodded and kept her eyes on her food.

"Thank you Rhodey, and Laura. I couldn't of asked for more from you guys… I owe you…"

"Nothing. Pepper, this is serious… and there is nothing that you owe us." Laura said pointing the fork and her. Pepper nodded and didn't say anything. Another couple of minutes passed.

"So… Justin was behind all of this?" Rhodey and Pepper nodded.

"He installed a 'special something' in me and Julie. It was supposed to electrocute us if Tony misbehaved. But… well… the situation shows otherwise. Tony was also experimented on… on what I don't know… but…"

"Oh crap!" Rhodey leaped out of the table and ran towards the room Tony was in. The girls looked at each other and ran after him. When they walked in they saw Rhodey pushing his hand on top of Tony's forehead.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Justin told me that the bullet had another one of his experiments. And he also said that Tony had only 24 hours…"

**YAY! I've been updating quite quickly! So I made a goal to at least type one chapter per each story a week. So sorry but no story over the weekend! :P Oh and cliffhanger! So please review guys! I want a lot of reviews! A LOT!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They made my day and also made me laugh! And before you do anything to kill me for being gone so long or whatever…. Hear me out! Wait… not the pitchforks yet! **

**During my Thanksgiving break many friends and family came over not letting me even near my computer.**

**If only you guys can see the amount of homework these teachers hand over to the student… It's pretty horrible.**

**And lastly, I've had so many essays during the week that I didn't even want to look at writing for a while.**

**So please don't kill me!:) Okay well like I promised… SHOUTOUTS!**

**Alyson October: Haha! You were one of the comments that made me laugh! Glob…. Haha!**

**Guest: Yes… Pepper is pregnant… didn't see it coming did you? **

**SilverPedals1402: Sorry? I'm happy you reviewed! Thanks!**

**xXSimplySunshineXx: aww! Thank you so much! Didn't know someone really liked what I wrote! **

**IloveTonyStark: Well here is another chapter! **

**Hinamori- chan21: Thank you! You are amazing too! I loved it when Rhodey showed up too! School is horrible I know what you mean!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be here… (Okay what's with the smiley faces?) **

"24 hours!" Laura said looking shocked. She still continued cleaning up the kitchen before the kids got a little restless upstairs. "24 hours and poison. That's low even for Justin."

"Have you seen Justin Hammer? Laura that guys mad! He's just crazed up! I think the way Tony ruined his life must've triggered him to open up his dark side, not like he wasn't before." Rhodey said leaning against the counter as he looked at his wife.

"Rhodey… You should talk to Pepper. She's pregnant again so her emotions are magnified." Laura looked at the blood flowing down the drain and sighed. "I'll get something for Tony when he wakes up." Rhodey took the hint to go to Pepper. He sighed in defiance, stretching slightly and flinching from the bruise he got from busting through the roof of the Hammer Company.

He walked towards the guest room where he spotted Tony. His arm rested lazily across his stomach, and his chest heaved up and down peacefully. Next to the bed, Pepper held his hand and stared carefully at his face. "He'll be okay, I know he will." Pepper said softly. She looked up at Rhodey, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course he'll be okay. Pepper he survived a blast from Whiplash, and he lived through the most unbearable tortures imaginable." Rhodey went to fetch another chair. He placed it next to Pepper and stroked her back.

"He did this for me… and Julie. He didn't want Julie and me to get hurt, so he allowed himself to go through the experiments that were meant for me." Pepper wiped a single tear. Rhodey knew that she was telling the truth. Tony did this just to save his family. He would do the same even when the trios were together as teenagers. Everything he ever did was to save the people and not him. Tony could care less if he got killed.

"It's okay Pepper… But… I need to tell you something." The tone of his voice suddenly froze the blood in Pepper's body.

"What is it?" She kept her eyes on Rhodey's face, trying her best to figure out what his facial expression was trying to say.

"It wasn't just the bullet wound Pepper. Justin coated the bullet with one of his experiments."

"Rhodey… What are you trying to say?"

"Tony… Tony… he only has 24 hours to live." Pepper shot to her feet and extended her arms emphasizing shock.

"WHAT? Then what are we doing here! We need to go get the antidote! We need to do something! Why are we here? MOVE RHODEY!" She flipped the chair enough to have Rhodey stumble off the chair to his feet.

"Pepper… Listen to me! The antidote is at Justin's company. This is just what he wanted. He knew that we wouldn't leave Tony there. He knows we would try to find the antidote! Last thing we need is for Justin to get what he wants." Rhodey followed Pepper out the guest room. He gave Tony a quick glance noticing the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. As well as Tony's face paling slightly. They were running out of time.

ADADADADADADADADADADADAD

"Pepper? I can see that Rhodey didn't do such a good job with the chatting session. Ha… Wait. Pepper? Where are you going?!" Laura tried running around the kitchen to get Pepper, but she was too slow. Pepper was gone before she knew it.

"Laura! Where did Pepper go?"

"I don't know! She just left. Do you think she went to the…"

"Armory… Oh my god! Pepper's going to go after Justin! Okay… uh… I got to… uh…"

"Are you serious? GET YOUR ARMOR RHODEY!"

"Right! What can I do without you sweetheart?" Rhodey ran towards his garage and opened up a small secret door. He ran towards his suit and slipped it on before asking the computer to track onto Pepper's tracking device. And sure enough he found a fast moving dot quickly moving towards the Hammer Tower.

"Ah… Pepper! Stop!" Rhodey steered his suit out a small hole in the roof. Soon his suit was up and away. The only thing scaring him the most was that Pepper took her own suit, Rescue, and was probably doing something super stupid. The last thing he wanted was Pepper getting hurt and then possibly killing her baby.

ADADADADADADADADADADADAD

Pepper knew this was a long shot and getting Justin to agree was probably just crazy. But Tony was extremely hurt and it was all because Pepper didn't object in taking the tests rather than Tony. She needs to set things right and stop Justin once and for all. There was going to be no way she was going to allow anything like this to happen after her second kid will join the world in about 9 months. Justin will pay for everything he did to this family.

"INCOMING CALL FROM JAMES RHODES." She sighed. She wanted to take the call, but she knew what he was going to say. With a lot of difficulty she said…

"Ignore. Ignore every call I get from Rhodey, Laura, and Tony. Please just make sure to let me know who calls first though."

"Request accepted." Pepper focused on the tower coming closer and closer to her. She suddenly felt nauseous. _No. Not now. I highly doubt this suit can clean up the mess I make too. Okay well note to self; have Tony make something where if I am in battle during my pregnancy and I am seriously nauseous I can throw up whenever I want. _

"INCOMING CALL FROM ANTHONY STARK." What? He was okay!

"ACCEPT! COMPUTER ACCEPT!"

"Granted."

"Tony? Tony! Is this you? Is this really you?"

"Pepper? Are you crazy... arg… Pepper please don't do this."

"Tony… I can't. You're really hurt, and I can find you the cure!"

"Oh Pepper… Pepper… Pepper…you are very gullible. Your precious little Tony Stark is close to death in about 15 hours you know."

"Justin? How did you get Tony's phone?"

"It depends on how you put it. Want me to sugarcoat it or just give it to you straight?" Justin said adding a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Hello Tony! I can see you're finally awake…" In the background Pepper heard Tony moan. And she heard something like…

"Don't you dare hurt her… Leave Pepper alone." Pepper started to tear up. Then it hit her.

"Wait… You're at the RHODES HOUSE?"

"It took you this long to find that out?"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! I will kill you! Leave Laura and the kids alone!" She instantly regretted ignoring Rhodey's call.

"I will only leave if you come here now. I will give Tony the antidote if only you come to the Rhodes house… ALONE." The call was cut and a ding sounded, saying that Justin hung up. She knew what she had to do. Pepper steered Rescue towards the direction she came from, dialing Rhodey as she did.

"Pepper? Oh thank god! Are you stupid?! You're freaking PREGNANT! Does that mean anything to you? You…"

"Shut up Rhodes! Justin's at your house right now. He has Tony, Laura, and the kids! We need to make a plan… I'm on my way to your house because Justin's doing his whole threatening scheme again. I need you to do this." Pepper explained her plan the best she could considering the fact that her heart was beating about 16 miles per hour. "Okay? Alright, see you then!" She hung up quickly and increased her thruster powers on her jet boots.

ADADADADADADADADADADAD

Tony was aching all over especially his side. He groaned before opening his eyes. His electric blue eyes focused on a figure. "Pepper?" He asked Hope in his voice.

"Nope! I'm sorry young chap… but your precious little girl isn't here at the moment. In fact… I'm going to call her on your behalf." Justin dialed the number and focused on the distraught Tony's face. When he heard her pick up, he pretended to be Tony acting as if he was in pain.

"Don't you dare hurt her… Leave Pepper alone." Justin smirked and instructed Pepper, telling her to come back in order to save his life. Tony didn't want to become a liability. But suddenly something dawned on him. _Where was Laura?!_ Since Justin's back was on him, Tony took that opportunity to look around the guest room he was in.

There were two nightstands next to the bed he was sleeping on. In the left corner there was a small four-legged table with a small candle in the middle. Someone must've sat next to him while he was out because two mahogany chairs were evenly spaced. But something that surprised him the most was that Laura was right next to him on the bed, she was out cold and she looked like she put up a fight. A big red welt was on her forehead, and billions upon billions of scratches covered her body. Her red t-shirt was torn and so were her pants.

Tony growled. He gingerly covered up Laura so that she was under the white sheets. "Oh I see you have seen your friend. She should be fine. But it's not about her it's about you. How do you feel Stark?" In honesty Tony felt terrible. His body felt as though it was melting. His eyes stung in pain and his body ached. Tony wanted to die right then and there, too much pain. He groaned.

"It hurts doesn't it Stark? Well how do you think I feel?" Justin said angrily, at the same time he pointed to a scar on the right side of his face. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! RUINED MY LIFE! MADE ME A LAUGHING STOCK!" Tony was bewildered, but he wasn't about to have Laura get hurt. He got out of bed and nearly fell face first on the carpet. Moaning he walked up to Justin.

"You want me don't you? That's why you experimented on me. To show me the pain that you felt. Justin… I'm so sorry. I just…"

"I know Iron Man…" Tony froze. His eyes widened.

"You… You… You know?"

"Of course you fool. I figured it out when you first were so interested in the company I took over from you Tony." Suddenly a big bang from the front door silenced the two.

_No. Pepper…_ Tony thought to himself. He couldn't let his own wife get hurt. Then once again he had a whole _life flashing in front of his eyes_. The kids were in the house too.

"Tony? Justin? Where are you?" Justin got a glimpse at Tony's face and smirked.

"Pepper… There you are. And you're also alone. Wonderful." He gestured for Pepper to enter the room. She saw Tony and ran into his arms.

"Tony… I thought you were about to…"

"Pepper… why are you here? You need to leave. I can't let you get hurt…" Pepper looked shocked.

"What? No! You have it all wrong Tony! I… I..." But she stopped mid sentence when she heard laughing.

"Cute! CUTE! CUTE! No wonder you two got married, beautiful couple I have to say."

"SHUT UP JUSTIN! Give Tony the antidote! He's dying… that's even low for you! Please Justin." And without a moment of hesitation Justin pulled out a needle and stuck Tony on his forearm delivering a blue substance with stopped the spread of the venom.

"What? You just gave it to me?"

"Of course. I mean after all Pepper came here didn't she?" But there was something off about the way Justin said that. Behind his hand another needle was filled up with green liquid. This was the only experiment without an antidote. Tony took the only thing that mattered the most to him, Stark International. So to fix that and make the balance even, Justin was about to take out the only thing that mattered most to Tony.

With that in mind Justin lunged towards Pepper.

**This chapter didn't make sense at all in my case. Another thing. I apologize for being so demanding with the reviews. I keep annoying y'all probably more than usual. I am so sorry for that. But please do what you would like and thank you for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**So sorry for the wait… well I don't even know if you guys are looking forward to the stories… BUT! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! And also a HAPPY NEW YEAR! And for that… I am writing a new chapter! WHOO! Okay well I could've done that a long time ago… but too late! **

**Disclaimer: Merry Christmas! Ha but I wish I owned it! **

"NO! JUSTIN STOP!" Tony sprang from his bed, and nearly fell over in pain. Either way he forced himself onto Justin. Pepper sprang out of the way just in time, but the needle did graze her arm leaving a good-sized graze. Tony noticed it and he fumed.

"YOU HURT HER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Justin just laughed and allowed himself to be thrown back. In fact, he allowed himself to get a few blows to his face. Tony kept punching, but soon he had to stop. His arm hurt, so did his stomach. Tony stepped back to examine Justin's wounds, only to gasp.

"You… you aren't hurt? But… that isn't possible! I…"

"Did nothing to hurt me! Tony… Tony... You are supposed to be intelligent, but instead you haven't found out anything. Just want to protect your beautiful girl." Justin slowly went towards Pepper, who was cowering in a corner. Tony was already too weak to do anything other than breathe. Pepper whimpered and looked at Tony, and he returned the gaze. But there wasn't fear in her eyes, more of a mischievous glint.

"And now… Your precious, diamond will be broken down." As Tony lifted up his hand that held the syringe, Tony stood still where he was. He waited what seemed like forever before noticing the wink. He sprung on Justin like a lion catching its prey, meaning in a grip that no one could get out of.

"Let go of me Stark!" Tony didn't respond he just gripped on tighter. Justin then went to desperate measures. The needle started to swerve around in Justin's hand. Tony yelped and backed away. As those two fought, Pepper crawled her way towards Laura.

"Laura? LAURA? Please get up!" She shook and pleaded which was rewarded with a moan. "Agh! I'll get to the children." Pepper sneaked off, still keeping an eye on the two men.

She sprinted quickly but then slowed down. Her stomach lurched violently and was threatening to send her meal back up her throat. "Oh come on. Please." She clutched her shirt and continued sprinting towards the spiraling staircases. Skipping about 3 stairs she reached the final stair and ran towards the media room. Pepper heard no one. She started to panic.

"Julie? Mathew? Cici? Please say something! Where are you?" After about 5 minutes Pepper heard a whimper. It continued and by then Pepper located the 3 children.

"MOMMY!" Julie jumped out from the closet and ran into her arms. Mathew and Cici did the same.

"Aunt Pepper! What's going on?" The eldest, Mathew, said.

"Mathew I need you to take Cici and Julie somewhere safe. It has to be upstairs and away from any window. Go." Mathew grabbed his sister, and friend's hand and ran off. As Pepper made her way downstairs she heard a scream. _Oh no! _Pepper's heart pounded so hard that her ribs started to hurt.

"TONY!" When she entered she expected to see her husband on the floor. Instead Justin took his place. "Tony!" She ran towards him. Tony was on the edge of the bed staring at Justin, his face pale.

"Pepper… I think I killed him." She stopped in her tracks.

"What are you talking about Tony?"

"As I was fighting him, he almost struck me with that needle. So I grabbed him to prevent it. Then I don't know how it happened. I heard him scream and when I look at Justin he's on the floor holding the needle. And the needle was empty too. Justin injected himself with the only serum without an antidote."

"Tony… That doesn't mean that you killed him. He died himself."

"But…" Pepper silenced him with a kiss.

"It's over Tony! It's finally over!" Tony perked up as well. He noticed the glittering excitement in Pepper's eyes.

"I suppose you're right." As Tony leaned in for another kiss a big bang came from the front door. It was followed by the sound of machine's moving and guns blazing. Tony smiled, put an arm around Pepper, and headed out to meet the intruder.

"Hello Rhodey. You're late." Tony said with a smirk. Rhodey opened his faceplate and put on a pouty face.

"You mean I missed all the fun? Well… that's just great." Rhodey winked at the two and headed towards the garage.

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD ADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD 

(9 months later)

"COME ON! COME ON! Faster! Can't this go any faster? I'll be killed if I don't make it!" Tony swerved into the nearest parking he could find. He grabbed his coat and sprinted towards the revolving doors to the hospital.

"Patricia Stark?" Tony said to the front lady. Alisa Bechtel smiled at the frantic man she's seen so many times.

"Hello Mr. Stark. Yes she is in room 402." Tony thanked her and ran off towards an elevator. Alisa called after him, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Tony kept running until he found the door. Outside in the waiting room he got a glimpse of Pepper's family, his dad, and the Rhodes. Julie was playing with Mathew and Cici on the floor.

Inside the room Tony heard his name and some screams. "Oh Pepper is going to kill me." He walked inside after the nurse suited him up.

"You can hold her hand if you'd like." The nurse said. She quickly went back to her post.

"You're… LATE…. TONY!" Pepper grabbed Tony's hand without warning and squeezed so hard that Tony's hand started to crack and pop.

"Pepper! Please… BREATHE!" Tony said. Instead he held on to Pepper's hand and squeezed.

"OW! Tony… WHAT… ARE YOU DOING?" Pepper removed the oxygen mask around her nose and gave Tony a frown.

"Oh… Sorry Pep… Kinda nervous."

"You?"

"Um… excuse me?" The Stark's looked at the nurse. "We need to get started." Pepper's eyes widened in panic, but she took in a deep breath and nodded. "Push."

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD AD

About 3 hours later Pepper screamed in joy. Tony was nearly close to passing out, but after hearing the beautiful sound of a baby crying, he exhaled in relief.

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful boy." Pepper started to cry in joy as she held her new baby in her arms. She looked at Tony. "Time of birth January 1, 2013." Pepper didn't care for the time of birth. She just cared that she got a handsome boy. He had Tony's bright blue eyes, and hair. He had Pepper's features and bubbly character.

"What should be his name?"

"Well," Tony touched the now quiet baby. "We did think of James. Right?"

"Well there you have it. Welcome to the family James Howard Stark."

After years of having to deal with enemies the major threat was gone. The one that threatened to destroy the bond of family. But now… a new start. A new beginning for the Stark family.

** Yes the last chapter. I don't even like what I wrote. I just felt like the story should come to an end. Thank you for sticking with me and reading my story! Thanks for the reviews and everything! Whoop! Well goodbye and hopefully see you soon!**


End file.
